


Enticing

by nikki9696



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki9696/pseuds/nikki9696
Summary: Sam has feelings for Alex. Set after 3.12Follow up to Elusive, from Sam's POV





	Enticing

It was a lie. Relationships shouldn't start with a lie. But was it a relationship, really? The beginnings of one, anyway, maybe? A friendship blossoming into...more. The orange glow of the clock on the dresser mocked her with its uncaring glare. Five hours until she had to get up and help Ruby get ready for school. Orange. Orange light. Orange candy.

A small white lie. But a lie, nonetheless. Sam rolled over with a deep sigh.

“I mean really, though”, Sam thought, “who actually likes orange lollipops, much less considers them their favorite?” Even after brushing before bed, the memory of the cloyingly sweet treat made her teeth ache. Saying no to those puppy-dog eyes hadn't been an option; Alex had clearly been delighted to present the offering. Her shy smile upon being told it was a favorite was a reward of its own. Sam just hoped it didn't bite her in the ass later. She had visions of being given orange confectionary at every available opportunity from now until the end of time. Her mouth puckered distastefully.

Lemon. Now there was a fake flavor worthy of love. Cleaner, crisper, less cloying. Lemon lollipops and lemon pie. Alex reminded her of lemon. Sweet, but not TOO sweet. A little tangy. And…”Oh God, I'm supposed to be sleeping, not pining after sweets and sweeties”, she berated herself.

Her mind wouldn't rest. The stress of wondering what horrifying disease she had that was causing the blackouts was taking a toll. Well, laying here staring at the ceiling wasn't going to accomplish anything. Sam got up and did what she always did when she had trouble sleeping. She fired up her laptop and tried to get some work done.

Fingernails tapped impatiently on the counter. “I read that paragraph six times. Maybe this isn't working out,” she muttered. She popped some water in the microwave. Maybe a little hot tea and honey would relax her. With lemon. She really did need to get SOME sleep. She watched the mug spin around and thought of the MRI machine. Of Alex's attempt to comfort her. Caffeine as a cause. So cute. Not the reason, surely, but cute. She idly read the tea box to see if it had any caffeine in it.

She caught the microwave just before it would beep; no need to disturb Ruby if she could help it. Though the kid was used to her mom being up in the middle of the night and rarely woke up from it. Would it wake Alex, she wondered?

Okay, enough of that now.

The tea bag bobbed in the water hypnotically as the water darkened. Sam sighed and resigned herself to another sleepless night.


End file.
